falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Дэвид Кук
Дэвид «Зеб» Кук ( ) — разработчик Fallout 2. Биография Родился в Ист-Лансинге, штат Мичиган, вырос на ферме в штате Айова. Его отец был фермером и занимался преподаванием в колледже. В средней школе Дэвид увлекался некоторыми играми от Avalon Hill — «''Blitzkrieg''» и «''Afrika Korps». В колледже он уже ознакомился с RPG-жанром в виде игр ''Dungeons & Dragons. После получения степени бакалавра в 1977 году он женился на своей возлюбленной Хелен, которая родила ему сына, Яна. Кук стал преподавать в средней школе Миллигана, штат Небраска, именно здесь ученики и дали ему знаменитое прозвище «Зеб». Имя происходит от его подписи, в которой преобладает взмах, напоминающий букву «''Z''», а также от его некоторого сходства с персонажем Джеймса Арнесса, Зебом Макаханом, героя сериала «Как победил Запад». Узнав о должности игрового дизайнера в Dungeons & Dragons, Кук отозвался на объявление и был нанят в TSR, которая только начинала развиваться. Посвятив работе с D&D более пятнадцати лет, он создал в 1980-х гг. несколько десятков модулей, большинство сценариев для игр, настольные и карточные игры. Самыми известными и высоко ценимыми играми, сделанные Куком в должностях ведущего геймдизайнера, стали Partyzone, Conan the Barbarian, Crimefighters, The Adventures of Indiana Jones, Star Frontiers, Sirocco, Escape from New York, Oriental Adventures, Amazing Engine RPG и Planescape. Кук покинул TSR в 1994 году. Работа в Interplay В Interplay он работал с 1996 года. Первой игрой, которой занимался Дэвид, оказалась «''Blood & Magic», изданная в 1996 году. Фергюс Уркхарт до релиза игры заявлял, что Дэвид должен был заниматься разработкой нескольких локаций[https://www.nma-fallout.com/threads/fallout-archaeology-fallout-press-packs.195683/ Сообщение на ''NMA]: „Much of the core team that created Fallout are developing Fallout 2 and we’ve also added David “Zeb“ Cook, creator of the AD&D 2nd Edition Rules, who will be designing a number of areas“, stated division director, Feargus Urquhart.. В 1997 — 1998 гг. он принимал участие в разработке Fallout 2 в качестве дизайнера. Вместе с Джоном Дейли он разрабатывал НКР[[Библия Fallout 6|Библия Fallout 6]]: «''Zeb Cook and John Deiley felt that with the huge brahmin trade, NCR would gain some Texan color and slang (I think Zeb just lived in Texas too long that the region was burned into his skull), so Tandi's speech is roughened up as a result of 80+ years of brahmin-driving influences''»[http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,16054/ Профиль на MobyGames]. Известно его участие в создании Наварро, а также многочисленные редактирования и исправления диалоговых файлов''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Designer David «Zeb» Cook. Worked on Navarro, the New California Republic, and lots of dialog editing».. Дальнейшая деятельность Работая уже Cryptic Studios, он выступил в 2005 году в роли дизайнера игры City of Villains. После ухода из компании он присоединился к Cheyenne Mountain Entertainment в качестве ведущего разработчика видеоигры Stargate Worlds. В 2013 — 2108 гг. Кук работает дизайнером в онлайн-студии ZeniMax Online Studios, ведя работу над The Elder Scrolls Online[https://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-us/news/post/563 Elderscrollsonline.com].[https://www.kirith.com/random-wizard/articles/david-zeb-cook-interview.html Kirith.com][https://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,25775/ Другой профиль на MobyGames]. Должности Заметки * В память о Дэвиде разработчики оставили упоминание его тёзки на надгробии. * Отсылка к нему также была сделана в диалоге с Джейн Джекпот — один из зверей, который будет выступать на ринге, она назовёт Зебом. * В записях терминала восточной региональной тюрьмы Аппалачии, а также на голодиске «ВРТ — Пункт охраны „Дельта“» упоминается некий David "Zeb" Kook, который был посажен на 10 лет за чрезмерное бродяжничество. * Дэвид упоминается в [[Титры Fallout|титрах Fallout]], где ему была высказана благодарность. Примечания de:Zeb Cooke en:Zeb Cooke uk:Зеб Кук Категория:Разработчики Fallout 2